Right In Front of You
by 1-800fangirl
Summary: Robin and Raven are dating. Will they end up happily ever after? Or will they grow too far apart? And why are Jinx, Bumblebee, Starfire, and Raven throwing a charity ball? Rae/Rob/Star, BB/Rae/Rob, CyBee, KFJinx (or Flinx). R and R, please! No flames. Tenth chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first chapter fanfiction. No flames! I hope you like it. R and R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But Bobby, the giant teddy bear, is mine! At least in my fantasies, anyways.

Chapter One

Robin looked at Raven. They had been dating for about a month. She looked back at him. Her violet eyes were unfeeling. Cold. He leaned and kissed her. No reaction. Not even one light bulb explosion. It had always been like that. He had never thought much of it. But now…. He just didn't know what to think. He had thought Raven was perfect for him. He had thought that dating her would make his life change for the better. It hadn't. Nothing had changed. Everything was the same. Starfire and Beast Boy walked into the room, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello friends!" Starfire cheered. "Beast Boy has agreed to take me to the mall of shopping! Is that not glorious?" Raven sighed. "Sure, Star," she said. Beast Boy nodded eagerly. "I'm gonna show her the best video game store!" he exclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes. "Something tells me that's not quite what she wants," she said pointedly. Beast Boy shrugged. He and Star left. "Do you want to tag along?" Robin asked Raven. She groaned but shrugged. "Fine. But don't expect me to enjoy myself."

Cyborg overheard Robin ask Raven if she wanted to go to the mall. "So you're going to the mall?" he asked, walking in. Robin nodded. "Get me some waffles, 'kay?" Cyborg said. "I have to go wax the T-Car. Speaking of which, get me some oil as well!" He went back into the garage. "Let's get this over with," Raven said.

_At the mall…_

"I still do not understand why you sit and move your fingers in random patterns," Starfire said. Beast Boy sighed. "Duh! It's fun!" he exclaimed. Starfire doubtfully looked at her console, then dropped it when she saw Robin and Raven. "Oh, it is joyous to see you friends!" she said happily, flying towards them. "Beast Boy has tried to show me the 'video games', but I do not understand. It is as interesting a zorpthax." Beast Boy overheard her and frowned. Robin chuckled as Raven gave a half smile.

"Cyborg wants waffles and oil," Robin said. At the mention of waffles, Beast Boy perked up instantaneously. "I want to get them!" he said, getting up so fast that he bumped into an old lady. "Sorry," he said. "No worries," the old lady said, pinching his cheeks. Raven snickered. Then she said, "Uh, I guess I'll hang out with Star." Starfire grinned broadly. "Meet you gusy at the carousel in an hour," Robin said. They duos parted ways.

I'll post the next chapter soon! I'll do it sooner if I get one review (hint, hint).


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chappie! R and R! No flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Please don't sue me!

Chapter Two

Raven turned around to watch Robin and Beast Boy walk away. She had a strong bond with Robin, and she thought she loved him. He had saved her; he had believed in her, he was always there. She knew everything about him. His past, his darkest secrets. But, was it love? "Where do you wish to journey to next?" Starfire asked, awakening her from thought. Raven grimaced. She really didn't like the mall. For a while she had managed to convince Starfire that she was allergic to the mall, but then Beast Boy blabbed the truth. Since then, she had been forced to go to the mall with Star. "Well," she said, "there's a Starbucks next door…." Starfire smiled. "That sounds most enjoyable, Raven," she said.

So they went next door and ordered their coffee. Raven got a decaf dark chocolate mocha. Then she convinced Starfire to get a decaf peppermint mocha. Starfire was hyper enough as it was…. The girls sat down together, slowly sipping their coffee, each lost in their own thoughts.

_With the boys…._

"What about _these _tofu waffles?" Beast Boy asked for the hundredth time. Robin groaned. "Beast Boy, how many times to have to say this? If the word _tofu _is in it, Cyborg doesn't want it," he said. Beast Boy stuck out his tongue. "But I do! Don't I get a say in such things?" he said. Robin sighed, but forgot all about Beast Boy as his thoughts wandered elsewhere. To Raven. She was the mysterious Goth chick that every guy wanted to be with. So why was he having doubts? Why was he even thinking these thoughts?

Maybe it was the way Raven looked at him. Or rather, the way she _didn't _look at him. Her face was always expressionless. Especially when compared to Starfire, who lit up every room.

Starfire looked at Raven, who was obviously deep in thought. She wondered what she was thinking about…. But she didn't ask. _That _would be unwise. Starfire remembered the day that Robin and Raven had gotten together. They had just defeated Trigon. She had been goofing around with Cyborg and Beast Boy, while Robin and Raven were talking at the window. She had turned around, and they were kissing. She had put her arms up in case of glass fragments from and exploding light bulb, but none had come. Nonetheless, she had given the "fangirl" squeal and scooped them up in a big hug. But that was a month ago. Since then, Robin and Raven were acting…. different.

Beast Boy noticed that Robin had zoned out again. He threw a box of waffles at him. "Dude! Wake up!" he yelled, waving his arms. Robin blinked and caught the box of waffles just in time. "Is Eggo okay?" Beast Boy asked him. Robin nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Now let's go to the carousel."

Man, this looks a lot longer on paper. Just saying. Okay, I'll put the third chapter up soon, if I can! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Just don't be too harsh.

Special thanks to: RaeXforever

You gave me my first ever review! And it was a positive one. So thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Please read it! I hope it is okay. So R and R, please! No flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! No matter how much I pray.

Chapter Three

Raven turned around to look at the clock on the wall. "C'mon Star," she said. "Time to meet the boys at the carousel." Starfire nodded and threw her cup away. Raven used her powers to throw her cup away. They slowly walked to the carousel. A few boys gave Starfire flirtatious winks. She was puzzled by their unusual behavior, but didn't say anything. She just smiled in return. When the girls reached the carousel, the boys were already there. Robin was giving the evil eye to all of the guys that had been flirting with Star. Raven pretended not to notice. She figured it was brotherly love….. Right?

"Took you long enough," Beast Boy grumbled. Raven rolled her eyes. For a split second, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. A girl accidently bumped into her. The girl blushed profusely and apologized, but quickly ran off. Raven had fallen on top of Beast Boy. "Oof," he grunted, pushing her back up into a standing position. Raven brushed herself off, trying to hide her cherry red face. "Sorry," she mumbled. Robin took her hand. "Let's go," he said.

_At Titans Tower….._

The phone rang, making Cyborg jump. He quickly pressed a button on his arm that sent the radio waves to his arm. Bumblebee's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Sparky!" she said, sassy as ever. "What's up?" "Well, I was waxing the T-Car until you called…" Cyborg said meaningfully. Bumblebee laughed. "Got it," she said. "So, is Starfire or Raven there?" Cyborg heard a door slam. "I think they just got back," he said, "so hang on a sec." He covered the screen, ignoring Bumblebee's muffled protests. "Star! Raven!" he yelled. "Bumblebee wants to talk to you!" He uncovered the screen, revealing Bumblebee's death stare. He winced, realizing that maybe covering her face was a stupid thing to do. "They'll be on in 3, 2, 1….."

"Greetings, friend Bumblebee!" Starfire said happily. "Hey," Raven said in her usual monotone. "What do you want?" "Pardon me," Bumblebee said. Raven looked at Star. Bumblebee only used words like 'pardon me' when she was about to explode. Both girls took a step away from the phone. "Speedy, get your butt off the table!" she shouted. "And stop combing your hair where we eat! Mas, Menos, take his comb!" "Si!" two voices called, shortly followed by shouts of protest. They were successful in their mission. Bumblebee sighed. Then she yelled, "Aqualad, how many times do I have to tell you? No sharks in the pool!" Bumblebee back on the screen, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry," she apologized. "They just don't listen."

"It was of the 'no problem'," Starfire said. "Yeah," Cyborg said. "Sparky, hang up!" Bumblebee said, clearly ticked off. Cyborg did the wise thing and turned off the screen on his arm. "So, girls," Bumblebee said. "There's this charity thing that Jinx and I are sponsors for. We need two more people. Would you two be interested? I don't trust any of the boys." Starfire squealed. "I am the 'in'!" she said. "It shall be most enjoyable!" Raven groaned. Now that Starfire had agreed, she pretty much had to. "Fine," she said reluctantly. You could almost hear Bumblebee grin. "Then it's settled," she said. "First meeting is tomorrow, at your tower." She hung up. Raven looked at Starfire. "Did she want to work with us or our tower?" Raven asked.

Yay! It's done! Please please please review! Positive feedback is good. Besides, if you don't review, how will I know how I'm doing? Anyways, hope you liked it. Fourth chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

RaeXforever: Your wish has been granted! Here is the fourth chapter.

As usual, no flames, and you have to enjoy it! Or I'll tie you to a chair! I'm kidding (mostly). But seriously, R and R!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, why would I be putting a disclaimer?

Chapter Four

"What do you mean; Bumblebee and Jinx are coming over tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked. Raven rolled her eyes. Once Beast Boy was attached to video game controller, you couldn't get him off. And his attention span was already short, so trying to attract his attention _and _make him comprehend the words that were going on was almost impossible. "Beast Boy, it means that our friends are attending a meeting here tomorrow," Starfire said, full of innocence. "Have we not made it the 'spotless'?" "Clear, Star," Robin muttered. "Not spotless." "Oh," Starfire said, embarrassed. "Okay, we've established that Bee and Jinx are coming over tomorrow," Cyborg said. "At least, _most _of us have," he added, looking meaningfully at Beast Boy, who was paying no attention whatsoever.

Robin looked at Raven. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked her. She nodded. "But first we have to pry Beast Boy away," she said wryly. "No worries, y'all," Cyborg said. "I got this." He leaned down and whispered something in Beast Boy's ear. Whatever it was, it clearly got his attention. He shot up off the couch and ran into his room, closely followed by Cyborg, who was yelling, "You know I will, you little grass stain!" Starfire took that as her cue to leave. "The term is 'lovebirds', yes?" she asked. Raven nodded. "Then lovebirds enjoy your movie. I am going to make plans for the charity event!" After that, she skipped out of the room, pleased with herself for knowing and using the Earthly term correctly.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Robin asked Raven. "Horror," she stated simply. It was too bad for him if he disagreed with her choice. After all, he had asked her, not the other way around. Robin grabbed a random movie. "Wicked Scary, the prequel?" he asked glancing at Raven. She shrugged. Robin popped the disc in and the movie began. Raven really didn't care what movie they watched. It's not like she would be able to concentrate on it. There were other things on her mind.

Raven's thoughts were on Robin. And Beast Boy. Why had she blushed so hard when she had bumped into him? She had never felt like that with Robin. But she loved Robin. She tried to convince herself. She failed. Her doubts kept returning. When she had started to date Robin, she had thought that she'd finally be able to experience love. But her love had not come to her. A kiss here and there, an occasional hug. Could that really be considered love? And then Beast Boy. She hated his immaturity and his awful jokes. So why did she get butterflies in her stomach when she was around him? Suddenly, she found herself kissing Robin. She had to get all thoughts of Beast Boy out of her mind. She was surprised at herself. But that was all she felt. Where was the happiness that she desired? Nonetheless, she smiled at her boyfriend. He loved her, and that was good enough. Right?

Ta-da! Done with chapter four! I hope you liked it, and the fifth chapter will be up shortly. In the fifth chapter, there will be a quick paragraph about what Robin was thinking about during the movie. Then there will be chaos between Cyborg, Beast Boy, and some waffles. And I'm sure you're wondering what Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy. Well, if you really want to know, you have to keep reading this fanfiction until it's done! I'm aiming for 15 chapters. Anyways, please post a comment! RaeXforever, you made my day both times you posted a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five. Enjoy it (or else…)! Please don't forget to comment, because it makes me so, so happy. But no flames! I have a fire extinguisher!

Disclaimer: It's labeled as a disclaimer. Need I say more? If so, I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Five

Robin was paying as much attention to the movie as Raven was (A/N If you didn't read the last chapter [which I hope you did], I just mean that neither Robin nor Raven was paying attention to the movie). His thoughts were on Raven, and, surprisingly enough, Starfire. Why had he felt so weird and angry when guys were flirting with Star? He had never felt like that with Raven. It was unusual, but he pushed hat out of his mind and tried to focus on the movie. Ultimately, he failed. _Raven has short lavender locks and piercing violet eyes, _he thought. _Starfire has long, rose colored locks and twinkling, expressive green eyes._ Each girl was beautiful in their own way. So why did he get those 'fluttery' feelings when he was with Starfire? But then Raven kissed him. He was so shocked that he almost pulled away. Almost. Raven loved him, and didn't want to hurt her feelings, no matter what his feelings were. Right?

_The next day….._

"Beast Boy, get those disgusting tofu waffles outta my kitchen!" Cyborg yelled, chasing Beast Boy around with a frying pan. Beast Boy continued to run for his life. "Help me!" he screeched, hiding behind a slightly frazzled Raven, who had just entered the room. Cyborg came in a split second later. He looked around, and then saw Raven. He winked at her. She smiled devilishly. "Raven, do you know where the little grass stain is?" Cyborg said, ever so casually. Beast Boy prayed that Raven wouldn't give him away. He sighed in relief when she said, "I don't know." What Beast Boy didn't notice was that Cyborg had thrown the frying pan right over Raven. It crashed down on his head. "Ow!" he yelled, marching out indignantly from behind Raven. "You know, that was really – oops." He had just revealed himself, and Cyborg was grinning like he was more evil than Slade. Beast Boy ran away screaming, Cyborg close behind him.

Starfire walked into the room, only to have a green blur nearly run her over. She quickly stepped out of the way when she saw a grayish blue blur approaching. Raven was sitting on the couch, reading her book. "Raven, do you know where friend Robin is?" Starfire asked. "He promised to show me the 'bowling'." Raven shook her head. "Sorry Star," she said. "I have no idea where he is." Starfire pouted slightly, worried that she might have to go bowling alone. But she instantly cheered up when she had a great idea. "Perhaps you would like to accompany us," she said enthusiastically. Raven shook her head. "No thanks," she said. Starfire gave the most adorable puppy dog eyes. Raven groaned. She hated it when Star did that.

Raven stood up and put her hood on. "Fine, she said simply, "but don't expect me to have fun." Starfire squealed in joy. "Oh, that is glorious!" she exclaimed. "We shall partake in the bowling for one hour. Then we shall return to our home so to be ready for Bumblebee and Jinx." Robin walked into the room. "Ready to go Star?" he asked. Then he noticed Raven glaring at him. "What did I miss?" he asked in surprise.

Yay! I am so proud that I finally typed this up! Please review. It makes me feel good! When it's positive feedback, anyways. And Guest, thank _you _for your very kind comment. I hope you'll keep reading! And everyone who's reading but hasn't commented: I hope you like this fanfic. Even if you don't review, I'm so happy that you're reading it! I feel like Starfire right now; bubbly and a tad bit crazy. Anyways, the sixth chapter is in progress on Microsoft, so hopefully it will be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six! R and R.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is property of Warner Bros and DC comics (and anyone else). I do not own it, though I am considering having someone buy it for my birthday (which is, unfortunately, still a year away).

Chapter Six

Starfire rolled the bowling ball down the lane. The ball knocked over nine pins, causing her say, "Joyous!" in a cheerful tone. Turns out, Starfire was very good at bowling. Robin was barely keeping ahead of her. He cracked his knuckles when it was his turn. The ball knocked over eight pins. Robin gave a death stare at the pins, as if it was their fault. Raven rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's way-to-competitive personality. The game went on for about another hour. The final scores were: Raven – zero points (she had read a book the whole time); Starfire – 274 points; Robin – 275 points.

"A wonderful game, friend Robin!" Starfire said happily. "We should most certainly do this again!" Robin nervously glanced at Raven. That statement could be easily misinterpreted…. She appeared to not have heard. He turned to look back at Starfire. "Definitely, Star," he said. Then he put his arm around Raven's waist. Hesitantly, she pecked him on the cheek. It just didn't feel right. But she didn't say anything. Robin smiled at her. Raven was the missing piece of his heart. So, why did he feel so empty?

They all went into the parking lot. Robin hopped onto the R-Cycle, gesturing for Raven to join him. She sat down behind him, tucking her book into the folds of her cloak. She wrapped her arms around his waist. When she was settled, Robin gave Star thumbs up to signify that they were leaving. She nodded in reply, flying behind them.

They arrived at Titans Tower in the nick of time. They had just walked in through the back door (A/N If there isn't a back door in the actual Titans Tower, Cyborg just remodeled the place so now there is) when the doorbell in the front rang. Starfire took off flying towards the door. Beast Boy got there first, but just by a smidge. He opened the door, and there stood Kid Flash. But not for long. Kid Flash instantly took off running into their house. Jinx rolled her eyes and walked in. Kid Flash appeared at her side. "Sorry, slowpoke," he said with a wink. Then he ran back into the living room of Titans Tower.

At that moment, Starfire arrived at the door. "Greetings, friends Jinx and Bumblebee," she said in a courteous manner. "It was very nice that you are allowing us to partake in the planning of the charity event." Bumblebee grinned. "I'm glad you're happy," she said, "because we have a lot to do." Raven suddenly appeared beside her, having created a portal through the wall. "Whatever," she said flatly. Jinx grinned evilly. "Then, I guess you don't mind doing all the work," she said. Bumblebee snickered. "Of course she doesn't mind," she said, "as long as she has her Robbie-boy." Raven rolled her eyes. "Right…." she said.

Please review! Chapter seven will be up soon. Hopefully. I hope you liked this chapter; it was a bit of a 'fill-in'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven out of fifteen! So, pretty much halfway done! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that I hadn't posted it yet; I was planning it out on paper, and there was some other stuff.

Chapter Seven

"I have had the idea that we might do a charity ball," Starfire said. "The Day of St. Valentine is coming up, and perhaps we could have it then." The four girls were sprawled on the floor of Starfire's room. "That's a good idea Star," Bumblebee remarked. "We can work with that." Jinx jotted something down on her clipboard. "So that's our theme," she said. "Love." Raven groaned. She was not into the whole idea of lovey dovey stuff and romance. "Great," she muttered darkly. Starfire looked at her, confusion written all over her face. "But I thought you and Robin might enjoy this," she said. "As well as Jinx and Kid Flash, and Cyborg and Bumblebee." Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think me and Cy are going together?" she asked. Jinx snickered. "Oh please," she said. "It's so obvious that you two like each other." Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said.

"So, who would you go with, Star?" Raven asked, trying to keep the topic from changing to her and Robin. Starfire shrugged. "I do not know," she said simply. "What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked. "Every guy in Jump City would kill for a chance to go to a ball with you," Jinx added. "Including my own boyfriend!" All of the girls burst out laughing at that statement. It _was _true, though. Kid Flash wouldn't mind going with the pretty alien. "If I am using this Earthly term correctly, I believe the correct thing to say is 'anyways'?" Starfire said. Raven nodded in confirmation. Starfire smiled in pleasure. She was getting better with English. "Anyways, I believe I wish to go the 'solo'," she said. Jinx was about to ask why, but Bumblebee interrupted her. "Enough of that," she said, her tone like she was scolding someone. "Back to planning." The girls discussed what they wanted to do for another hour. By then, they had a thorough list of plans for the ball. Meanwhile, the boys were hanging out in the living room.

"Are you and Jinx together?" Beast Boy asked Kid Flash, who shrugged. "I'm not sure how slowpoke feels," he admitted. "What about you, Cyborg? How are things going with Bee?" Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I guess the only relationship I'm certain about is Robin and Raven." Robin came back down to Earth at the sound of his name. "Huh?" he said, puzzled. "You and Rae, dude," Beast Boy said. "What about us?" Robin asked, suddenly suspicious. "When's the wedding?" Cyborg said teasingly. Kid Flash burst out laughing as Robin's face turned bright red. Before Robin could say anything, the alarm went off. "Titans! Trouble!" he shouted.

Sorry for the wait. I've had a ton of stuff, and Halloween has kept me pretty busy. But I hoped you enjoyed, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Chapter Eight will be up soon, etc. etc. You've heard it all before!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that I haven't updated; I've had some big performances at school. So, here's chapter eight. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Claimer: I _do _own Pearl. She came out my own imagination, and if you want to use her, you have to ask me. If I say yes, you have to give me credit. Okay, boring stuff over. Here's the chapter!

Chapter Eight

The eight Titans quickly crowded around the big computer. Robin typed in the password while the others nervously waited. An image of a girl appeared. She had hair that was merely wispy black fog. Her eyes were black pools of emptiness that seemed like they could see right through you. Her skin was the palest shade of white. She wore all black. She was sinister, but striking. "Looks like a new villain," Robin said grimly. "You think?" Raven said sarcastically. Robin glared at her. Then mentally face palmed himself. She was his _girlfriend_. How stupid could he get? Starfire felt the tension between the two and quickly asked, "What is her name?" Cyborg looked at the screen. "Pearl," he said. Kid Flash scratched his head. "I thought pearls were white," he said, confused. Jinx smacked the back of his head. "Some pearls are black, you idiot," she said. He grinned apologetically, and she rolled her eyes. "Enough about pearls," Robin said. "Titans! Go!"

Pearl looked around. This town was too…..cheerful. But not for long. She created a dark orb of energy and prepared to throw it at a nearby pedestrian. Before she could, however, she heard a voice in her head. It said, "You will not lay a finger on anyone in this city." Pearl grinned. "You aren't the only on with telepathy," she hissed in her mind. But another voice, this one not in her head, distracted her. "Bumblebee, now!" Robin ordered. Pearl put up a foggy shield of blackness to protect herself from the stingers. Then she sent a thin wisp of darkness that encircled itself around Bumblebee's throat. She began to strangle her. Bumblebee gasped for breath. "Bee!" Cyborg yelled, shooting a giant blue laser out of his arm at pearl. It hit her in the back. She winced and dropped Bumblebee, who was unconscious. Cyborg caught her. Pearl spoke in her mind to Cyborg. "Darkness and death will be triumphant," she said. "Stop fighting, or you will be destroyed." He didn't listen. She created ropes out of darkness the tied him so he couldn't escape.

Kid Flash literally began to run circles around Pearl. The dust created made her become rather disoriented, so she didn't notice the hex Jinx created come flying at her. But when it hit her, she grinned ever so slightly and absorbed the magic. "Thanks for the boost," she said to Jinx in her mind. Jinx gaped as hands of darkness grabbed her and Kid Flash grabbed her. They were thrown against a building. Pearl laughed. She easily deflected Robin's discs and sent them flying back at him. "Nicked by your own sword," she whispered to him in his mind. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and tried to bite her. She flew around him on a dark cloud. He shape shifted into a bird. Pearl seized the chance to grab him. A hand of darkness grabbed him and something snapped. The bird cawed, turning back into Beast Boy. Pearl laughed, then dropped him. Raven saw him fall. She flew over and caught him. She placed him on a bench. She flew up to eye level with Pearl. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted. Dark energy bolts flew at Pearl, who laughed and absorbed them. She didn't notice Starfire behind her. The green starbolt hit her in the back. Pearl gave a mental scream of fury. "You will pay for that burn!" she hissed mentally at Starfire. She summoned massive amounts of dark energy. She sent a huge wave of dark fire over Jump City. Raven put up a shield. Starfire lit a starbolt. Neither of them knew if it was enough.

Cliffy! LOL. Please R and R. I am writing a new story, called Alone (cheesy title). It's mainly a Rae/BB/Terra story, so if you're interested, you can check it out as well. It has some one sided RobRae, as well as RobStar and CyBee.


	9. Chapter 9

I know you've been waiting for this, so here's chapter nine! Enjoy, hope you didn't freak out too much from the cliffhanger last time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Though it is almost Christmas….

Claimer: I _do _own Pearl. She came out my own imagination, and if you want to use her, you have to ask me. If I say yes, you have to give me credit. Okay, boring stuff over. Here's the chapter!

Chapter Nine

As the darkness continued to cloak the city, Raven stood firm. _No_ _one _took her down. Not even someone who complete control over darkness. She tried to take in some of Pearl's energy, but it wasn't just darkness, it was black magic. Necromancy and such. It threatened to overcome her, but she knew she had to keep fighting. Her friends needed her. Then she saw a small green glow. It seemed like a million miles away. Was it Starfire? "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she murmured, closing her eyes. Her soul, though slightly battered from Pearl, flew out into the ever increasing darkness. It was Starfire. At least now she'd have some backup. _Starfire_, Raven said to Starfire in her mind. _Come here. Follow the black bird. Now she just had to wait for Starfire. _Soon the light got brighter. Starfire ran to Raven and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Friend Raven, I am most thankful to see you unharmed!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Raven said. "Isn't everyone else okay?" Starfire made her starbolt bigger, showing six Titans lying unconscious on the ground. At least they hoped they were unconscious. No one wanted to think about the alternative.

Raven tried not to show her horror as looked at them. Her eyes flew over Robin and came to rest on Beast Boy. The green shapeshifter was slumped over a park bench, his left foot twisted in and awkward position. His arm was stuck between planks. "They will be okay, right?" Starfire asked worriedly. "They will if we stop Pearl," Raven said, forcing her gaze elsewhere. "Then let us do the saving," Starfire said determinedly. Suddenly her starbolt went out. Both girls heard cruel laughter in their minds. "You cannot save the," Pearl said in her mind. "Who can be saved from eternal darkness? Surrender now, and maybe I'll let you live. But your poor friends….." She left the sentence unfinished. "Your powers may be strong," Raven growled, "but they are no match for mine! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A huge black raven appeared above her head. Raven quickly shut her glowing eyes to put all of her power into her spell. Then, sensing Pearl nearby, sent the raven at her. Pearl laughed again, but this laugh was one of amusement. "Excellent attempt," Pearl said in their minds. "Attempt being the key word." Pearl waved her hand at the raven, turning it into a creature of evil. The eyes glowed red as Pearl took control over it. It flew back towards Raven and went inside her. Raven collapsed to her knees, trying to fight the dark magic.

"You are the only one left," Pearl hissed mentally. "What are you going to do?" Starfire tried to create a starbolt, but the darkness kept quenching them. "Stupid girl," Pearl said in her mind. "You can't even use your own powers. You're too weak. What a troq!" Starfire felt rage building up inside of her. "Do not say such things," Starfire said, her voice cold. "I speak the truth and that only," Pearl said mentally. "Then why are you doing the lying?" Starfire yelled, making a giant green starbolt. The area was filled with blinding green light. The darkness dissipated, weakening Pearl. Starfire then threw the massive starbolt at Pearl, who tried to block it with a ball of dark energy, but couldn't. Pearl was slammed against a building. Right before Pearl vanished, Starfire said, "Light can always shine though darkness."

Finally uploaded this chapter! Yay! Hope it was interesting and satisfied your hunger for a bit of action.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 10. Do you know what that means? Five chapters left! I really do hope that you guys are enjoying this story, and I would really love it if you would post a comment. Anyways, I hope you will keep reading this fanfic, and, yeah.

Disclaimer: I'll say it slowly. I. Do. Not. Own. Teen. Titans. If this website is for fanfiction, why is a disclaimer even necessary?

Chapter Ten

Everyone woke up. Without Pearl and her darkness, there was nothing to keep the Titans unconscious. "Friends!" Starfire exclaimed joyously. "You are unharmed! Well, mostly." Beast Boy had given her a look. His ankle was still twisted. He wrenched his arm out from underneath the wooden planks of the bench. Then he noticed that someone wasn't there. "Hey, has anyone seen Raven?" he asked. Robin and the others shook their heads. Starfire gave a slight gasp. "Friend Raven was harmed by her magic!" she said fretfully. "She was tossed onto the ground around here, but she has done the vanishing!" The Titans split and began to search the park. Beast Boy sat on the bench, grumpy and frustrated that he couldn't help. Kid Flash was the one who found, which was somewhat expected because he got around the fastest. "She's over here!" he yelled. Raven was lying behind a bush, her eyes closed and hood down. She looked somewhat peaceful, but her skin seemed a bit _too_ pale. "She's healing herself," Jinx said in awe. Kid Flash picked her up. "I can get her to Titans Tower the fastest," he explained. Starfire crossed her arms. "That is not the true," she said. "I could get her there faster. But it would not be safe. She is unaccustomed to traveling at the speed of light, I am sure." Robin smiled. "Next time phrase your words more carefully," he said to Kid Flash, who nodded. Then he took off towards Titans Tower.

Starfire grabbed Robin's hands. "I know you are worried about Raven," she said. "I can get you to Titans Tower the fast as well. Ready?" He nodded, and she lifted him up into the air and began to fly very quickly. Robin felt safe in her grasp. Any worry he had about his girlfriend dissipated. He knew in his conscious that he should be worried, but flying and spending time alone with Star brought too much joy to feel bad. Wait, spending time with Star? Where did that come from? He loved Raven. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. Just then, Starfire landed. Robin felt disappointment wash over him. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed the thrill of flying. But he ran inside to that Kid Flash had Raven and Beast Boy on separate beds in the infirmary. "I'll go get the others," Kid Flash said, backing out of the room slowly. "And I shall help," Starfire said grandly. "I believe that you wish to have the alone time with Raven, Robin." At that, the two left. Robin went over to Raven's bed.

He looked at her. She was still, apparently not done with healing herself. Robin leaned in to kiss her, but stopped. Something wasn't right. Instinct said to leave. He left just as Kid Flash and Starfire had brought everyone back. "Yo, Robin," Cyborg said. "Slow down. Where are you going?" "I just need some space," he said darkly, pushing Cyborg out of the way. Cyborg shrugged and the followed everyone else into the infirmary. Jinx was studying Raven. "I think I can wake her up," Jinx said after a minute. "And how do you plan to do that?" Bumblebee asked curiously. "With a simple shock," Jinx replied, her hand crackling with pink energy. "But before I do that, can you use your stingers to give me a zap?" "Sure," Bumblebee said, unhooking one from her belt. It crackled with electricity. She quickly zapped Jinx on the hand. Jinx then touched Raven lightly. Raven shuddered and her eyes flew open. "Thanks," she mumbled. Then Raven noticed Beast Boy. "Sup," he said. Raven sighed and walked over to him. She put her hands over his ankle. Her hands crackled with slightly glittery energy. His ankle healed, the bone joining together. He massaged it and grinned. "Thanks Rae," he said. She smiled slightly.

I hope this chapter was good. I would appreciate some reviews, but you don't have to. Anyways, chapter eleven should be up soon.


End file.
